Du crépuscule à l'aube
by krol1982
Summary: Après des évènements tragiques, les aventuriers ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes...


Le ciel était couvert, les ombres des sapins s'allongeaient et dessinaient des formes obscures et inquiétantes sur la mousse verdâtre qui grignotait les roches. Ses pas craquaient sourdement sur la neige tombée ces derniers jours et qui masquait les aspérités du sol. La lumière rouge du soleil couchant filtrait à travers les branches des conifères. A chacune de ses expirations, un nuage de condensation l'entourait. Le froid était saisissant et malgré ses vêtements, il mordait ses chairs. Mais elle avait l'habitude et n'avait peur ni des lieux, ni du froid. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait ramassé des branchages et quelques vivres dans son sac de jute. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela lui permettrait de tenir encore quelques jours. Après tout, c'était ça sa vie. Survivre. Elle souffla sur ses doigts que ses mitaines laissées à découvert et frotta ses mains machinalement. Bientôt, il ferait nuit et les dangers seraient plus grands. Il fallait se hâter de retourner dans la grotte, son abri depuis quelques semaines. Rien de bien luxueux certes, mais avec quelques aménagements, il était devenu habitable et presque réconfortant.

Elle regarda derrière elle. Le dénivelé était fort et elle le ressentait dans ses jambes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Une tâche rouge émergeait en contrebas de la neige. Tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la monotonie du paysage était suspect et potentiellement dangereux. Elle posa son sac près d'une souche, sortit de sous sa cape une dague et s'approcha prudemment. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle distingua une forme humaine, probablement un cadavre vêtu d'un manteau rouge, à moitié recouvert par la neige. Elle soupira. Pourquoi venir jusqu'ici pour mourir ?

Elle fit encore quelques pas en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber et s'agenouilla près du corps. C'était un homme, ses cheveux châtain et bouclés s'étalaient dans la neige comme une couronne. Sur son visage, il y avait des marques rouges, comme des écailles. Probablement une maladie songea-t-elle. Voilà ce qui pouvait expliquer son trépas.

Elle commença à fouiller le corps à la recherche de dieu sait quoi qui pourrait s'avérer utile quand elle remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait. C'était quasiment imperceptible et elle hésita. Elle mit son oreille près du visage de l'homme et entendit un souffle si faible, si précaire, qu'elle sut que si cet homme n'était pas encore mort, cela n'allait tarder. Que faire ? Elle ne se posa pas bien longtemps la question. Jo n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et elle n'aurait jamais laissé une personne mourir à ses pieds. Elle le tira de toutes ses forces vers ce qui lui servait de chemin, récupéra au passage son sac et le traina jusqu'à sa grotte. S'il survivait à ce transport, alors tout était possible.

Une fois dans l'abris, elle s'affaira à faire un feu. C'était de toute façon la condition sinequanone de la survie. Le feu était la garantie de repousser les prédateurs, de ne pas mourir de froid et d'avoir de l'eau. Elle alla remplir une écuelle de neige fraiche pour la faire fondre puis bouillir. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, alors seulement, elle s'occupa de l'homme inconscient. Elle fit un matelas de branche de pin qu'elle installa près du feu et allongea l'homme dessus. Elle commença à examiner les parties visibles de son corps à la recherche d'une blessure mais en vain. Elle chercha à lui faire boire un peu d'eau qu'elle avait gardé dans sa gourde en soulevant délicatement sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Il ne survivra pas pensa-t-elle.

Elle alla chercher dans un coin de la grotte un épais livre qu'elle ramena près du feu pour pouvoir le consulter. Elle tourna chaque page avec minutie jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle avec un petit sourire de victoire. « Alors, comme ça on est un demi-diable ? » Mais l'inconnu ne lui répondit pas.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, joignit ses mains devant son visage presque en signe de prière, ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Elle murmurait un mantra dans une autre langue. Au bout de longues minutes, une lumière intense se dégagea d'elle et encercla l'homme. Puis elle s'effondra à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour aujourd'hui, elle était elle-même épuisée. La magie lui coutait toujours trop pensait-elle et elle n'aimait pas y recourir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


End file.
